The Finding
by Christinasinger
Summary: This is alternate version of Polipu's story "Future meets Past". She gave me permission to do this, so I hope you'll enjoy. There will be some lemon later on in the story though ;)


The Finding in Time

Part 1 : The Realization

I'd woken up to my alarm clock close to my bed. Lying in bed, I thought about what happened yesterday. It was a normal day at Sweetly High School. I was in the hallways opening my locker when the Richardson Triplets came, Ella, Naomi, and their leader, Mackenzie.

"Oh look girls, it's Chreek (a combination of Christina and geek), Mackenzie said as her followers laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked in an irritated tone taking a couple of books out my locker and closing it

"We were just wondering how much it sucks to be you, I mean just look at your hair, so long yet such a strange color" Mackenzie mocked. My hair is long; it goes down to my lower back. As for the color, it's indigo. No I didn't dye it. My twin brother, CJ, and I were born like this. Some people find it either interesting or just plain weird, but after a while I ignored them.

"Is that all, because I have better things to do" I said as I made my way towards class. As I made my way into the class room, there was a girl standing at the front of the room. Her hair was brown with blonde streaks. As I made my way towards my seat, I could see the girl's eyes. Her left eye was ocean blue and her right eye was emerald green, her body structure was more of an athletic type. She wore a black tank top with a hot pink, one-shoulder top and a pair of black tights. The bell rang and the class quiet down and took their seats, Ms. Pride then stood from her desk and stood next to the girl.

"Good morning class", she began ", joining with us is a new student, she came all the way from Canada, and I will let her introduce herself." She then took a seat at the corner of her desk. The girl cleared her throat.

"My name is Camerine Jackson. I like sports, milkshakes, and taking long naps," Camerine said, "and that's all I have to say I have to say about myself." she looked towards the teacher.

"All right, well you can have a seat next to Christina," Ms. Pride pointed at the empty desk next to mine. Camerine made her way next to me and sat down. I didn't bother greeting her, within a couple of days she would just shun me like everyone else. Well, I can't say 'everyone'. My twin brother, CJ, would always ask if I was okay. We'd talk about anything, no matter how bad it may be.

"Hello, Christina," Camerine greeted wearing a cheery smile on her face.

"Hey," I replied and then turned my attention back to Ms. Pride. She was going over some work we had done yesterday and asked me to make sure Camerine understood what was going on. "isn't that your job?", I thought to myself turning my body towards Camerine. Before I could say anything, she spoke.

"Don't worry, I understand everything," she said. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention to my notebook. I sketched out a symbol that I've always see in my dreams, a square with small circles around it. Without realizing it, Camerine had leaned over to see what I was doing, "No way." I heard her whisper. I pretended not to hear her and continued sketching. Soon class was over and I put my books in my bag, it was lunch time.

I walked to the cafeteria and bought my food. Typically I would sit by myself, but if CJ sees me he'll call me over so I can eat lunch with him and his friends. I started walking towards my favorite spot in the cafeteria, it's in the back corner near the window where the sunlight sits, making the seat warm. As I took a bite of my granny smith apple I looked out the window, admiring the flora and fauna outside close to the woods. I've always found it strange how the forest was so close to the school, but whatever.

I began staring off into the woods, noticing a couple of flashing lights and small hints of smoke. What's going on over there? My curiosity had gotten the better of me as I walked toward the exit and walked out. Walking to the forest I felt something weird, like someone was watching me. I looked around and saw no one around.

"Just my imagination?" I asked myself ,"strange." Continuing into the woods, there were sounds of blast along with a low growling sound. I hid behind a maple tree and took a peek at what was going on. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was some type of flying octopus fighting a boy who was on fire!

"Where's the girl?!" the creature asked menacingly ," Master knows she's here, I can even smell her." It sniff the air like a hound dog.

"As if I'll tell you where she is!," the boy yelled as the flames from his body grew to the 3rd degree.

"Who are they talking about?" I asked myself trying to stay as quiet as possible. I wanted to get a closer look at the boy, so I moved forward, but I stepped on a branch. The creature and I locked eye contact and in less than a second it whipped one of its testicles around me with a tight grip and held me ten feet in the air. "Let me go!", I screamed trying to loosen its grip around my waist.

"Don't move", the boy said.

"Stand down Guardian, or else," it took another one of its testicles and put it near my throat as sharp spikes grew, making their way towards my throat. I screamed to the top of my lungs so that someone could hear me. The boy looked constipated, almost like he was thinking hard. After taking a breath, the flames coming from his body died down, revealing his thick, tanned muscles and brown, spiky hair. For a second I had completely forgotten my life was in danger until the octopus squeezed me even tighter.

"All right, now let her go", he said in a demanding voice. The creature gave an evil grin.

"Why would I do that?", it asked squeezing me even more. The grip was so tight I could hardly breath.

"Or that", the boy pointed at something behind us. My captor turned around, only to be hit by some type of blast. I was dropped to the ground and gasped for air, "Are you all right Christina?" he asked me coming to my aid.

"I think I twisted my wrist", I said feeling a sharp pain in my wrist," wait, how do you know my name?" Before the boy could answer, a sudden streak of blast repeatedly hit the octopus. The person holding the blaster was wearing a black suit with glowing neon pink design, the symbol on the back was similar to the one I saw in my dreams just with more detail.

"It's about time," he said.

"I was right behind you," the girl said. Her voice sounded familiar.

"Camerine, is that you?", I asked.

"Hold that thought," she said turning her attention back on the octopus. Pressing a button on the blaster, she changed the identity of the device. She aimed the new blaster at the creature and fired. Hitting the monster, it shrunk and was sucked back into the device into a container with with some type of blue fluid, " much better, now I get to ask you a couple of questions, " Camerine said talking to the octopus.

"We'll explain everything after school,"the boy said. He then took off his helmet, revealing the rest of his hair and his cerulean colored eyes. His toned complexion on his muscles...he's so..so...

"By the way, my name's Logan," the boy said taking a hold of my wrist. His hands began to warm up and small embers fell onto the grass. My wrist first had a numbing pain, it it faded and the pain disappeared, "sorry about you getting hurt," he whispered keeping his eyes on my wrist, my face started to warm up as I avoided eye contact with Logan.

"it wasn't your fault," I protested, "it was that octopus thing."

"Octosuarus," Camerine corrected. She then brought the container to me and showed me the scales and spikes on it.

"What is that thing?", I asked looking at the disgusting structures of the creature.

"It's an alien," Camerine said," I'm going back to Base to see what I can get out of this guy." and with that, Camerine walked further into the woods until she disappeared.

"We should be getting back to school, you don't want to be late for class," Logan said offering me his hand. I took his gesture and he helped me up.

"Yeah, we should," I said. We then began walking back to the school courtyard. When we got there, my brother and his friends were hanging out on the tables, and CJ saw me.

"Hey Tine, who's the dude?", CJ asked walking towards me.

"This is Logan", I introduced, "This is my twin brother CJ." They shook hands as if they were fully grown men.

"So what were you guys doing in the woods?", CJ asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Um...well..we", I was spacing my words, trying to make up an excuse. Luckily the bell rung," Oh look at that, I need to get to class, see you guys later," and with that , I dashed my way towards the school, leaving CJ and Logan behind.

Eventually school was over. I stood at my locker turning the combination, then looking at my recently bruised wrist. There wasn't any sign that it had been injured earlier. Closing my locker, Camerine and Logan were standing right behind the door scaring me. They looked at me for a second, then at each other, and then started laughing.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you," Camerine said still getting a couple of chuckles out.

"It's fine," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"But anyway, we have the answers you've been looking for, let's go to the park," Logan said

"All right", was all I said and with that, we started walking. We walked past CJ, he gave this weird creeper smile that I'm not sure I'm comfortable with.

The walk there was quiet and felt a little bit awkward. I began to wonder what exactly was Logan. Was he a government project sent out to protect the earth from aliens or is he a mutation gone wrong? When we arrived at the park we sat on the hill.

"Okay, to start, Logan and I are part of a ancient secret society called the Alien Enforcement Squad, or AES for short.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
